


even when sick riko is smoother than yoshiko it’s crazy

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, riko is sick and yosh is a good gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: And Yoshiko stares at the dark room and waits.





	even when sick riko is smoother than yoshiko it’s crazy

And Yoshiko stares at the dark room and waits. She doesn’t know what she’s waiting for but for some reason she expects Riko to wake up at her presence as if she’s able to feel her there or something. But it doesn’t happen. She feels Miss Sakurauchi walking down the stairs; she had told her she could go in. So Yoshiko takes a step inside.

Riko’s room normally smells like sweets or flowers or things like that but now it smells like confinement. Yoshiko supposes the curtains have been down all day and that the windows haven’t been opened either. It kind of reminds her of her room (though she has to accept, be it with pride or shame, that her room smells much worse). She can still feel a hint of flowers in it, still. She walks towards Riko’s bed. She’s there, curled up, fidgeting in her sleep. Yoshiko trips over something and falls making a huge dumb noise. She curses under her breath. She feels Riko moving. She didn’t want her to wake up, she didn’t want to interrupt her sleep and wanted to look a but more at her pretty sleeping-face.

“Is…” She sounds tired and Yoshiko feels her yawn from her spot on the floor. “Is anyone there?” Her voice sounds deeper, now. Her throat is the part of her body that is having the worse time with all the sickness thing. Yoshiko sneezes. Riko peeps from the bed.

“Yo-Yocchan!” Her coughs sound so rough and so terrible Yoshiko’s face turns into something like a cringe. “What are you… What are you doing here?” She asks. Yoshiko stands up and almost falls over Riko.

“I came to see you.” She sounds too smooth and blushes and hopes Riko doesn’t see it though she knows she can’t— it’s too dark and her eyes are half-closed.

“You shouldn’t have.” Riko says. She sounds sad. Yoshiko shifts her weight from one leg to the other. Riko wasn’t supposed to feel sad; she was supposed to feel happy (or at least annoyed). Or so Yoshiko thought.

“I should. I mean—“ Yoshiko was a mess when it came to words and knowing she was a mess didn’t make things any better. “I wanted to see you.” Blush covers her face and ears again. She covers her face and sighs. It doesn’t matter if Riko knows she’s blushing or not, it feels uncool and she hates to feel like that in front of Riko

“I… Thanks. Thanks a lot, Yocchan.” Riko says. Yoshiko knows she means it by the tone of her voice. “I was in… I need affection.” What a confession to make when your girlfriend is trying so hard not to blush huh. Yoshiko could die there, really. She takes her scarf off. It falls soundlessly.

“Then I… I…” She doesn’t know what to do and is all fidgets and broken movements. Riko extends her arms.

“If you want…” She doesn’t finish her sentence but Yoshiko already knows what she wants to say. She lies next to her. The bed feels hot. Riko has pretty high fever, just low enough so she won’t hallucinate or something. “I… Thanks, Yocchan. You’ll get— you’ll get sick after this but…” Yoshiko snorts.

“I don’t care.” She says, stretching. She feels Riko smile. She smiles too.

“Of course you don’t.” She says. They close their eyes at the same time and dream about the other. What a day to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr promp request that was honestly harder than my finals. hope yall enjoy and have a good one! o7


End file.
